


【斯哈补档】NC-17级情侣10题

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: 纯洁之死 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunch of other kinks, Condoms, Lube, M/M, Sex Toys, role play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 答谢猫爪推荐章的产物。十题：1. 安全套2. 润滑剂3. 家中4. 道具5. 角色扮演6. 办公室7. 浴室8. 说话9. 特殊情趣10. 性癖退圈补档。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 纯洁之死 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662721
Kudos: 42





	1. 1. 安全套

  1. _安全套_



不得不说，巫师不愧是被魔力眷顾的种族，无论哪一方面都会因为魔法的存在而享受更高的待遇。

第一次到巫师的成人用品店购物的哈利目瞪口呆。

他也曾见过麻瓜的超市里售卖的某些用品，多数时候都集中在一个货架上，或者是在药店里集中售卖。而巫师们则不同，魔法是用来享受更美好的生活的，这一句话真是一点都没有说错。

老实说，在和斯内普同居后，这两个人对安全套的消耗量其实并不高。两个人都不是按部就班或者墨守成规的性格，动情的场合也总是千奇百怪。在这些家常便饭一样的“特殊”的时候，如果斯内普非要坚持戴套，哈利极有可能发挥本能，咬掉男人的一块肉。即使他们已经把安全套放在了可以想到的几乎每一个地方，但哪一方面都不同常人的一对总是会发掘一些新的情趣——你不能指望有人会记得提前在露天浴池旁边放一盒安全套，不，储物室也不可能。

然而即使是消耗量不高，也依旧是有需求的。这也是哈利此刻站在一家巫师用品店里，瞪着一屋子各种各样的成人用品发呆的缘故。

他该庆幸自己出门前有做过起码的伪装，至少不至于让“纯洁波特初临成人用品店，店内发呆三十分钟”作为对角巷商家的头条小道消息。

这不能真的怪他，他只是被惊到了。在这家颇大的店铺里，视线所及的地方摆着五行货架，全部是顶头式的大架子，上面密密麻麻地摆着包着反光塑料包装的纸盒子——全部都是各种各样的成人用品。与之相比，麻瓜界的那些安全套简直就是个笑话，即使那其中有几款差点让哈利哭到抽过去，回过神来就发誓下次绝对说什么也不会再挑那一款。

“老天，这地方简直是和笑话店有的比……”回过神，哈利走近一排架子。“‘让你体验持久快乐——内配赠品’，啊哈，看起来似乎不错……‘让你的伴侣像曼德拉草一样尖叫！’？梅林啊，我真是怀疑怎么会有人想买这个……‘粗大坚挺不再是梦！’，哦这个就不需要了……嘿，等等，‘阿尼马格斯套装’？魔法部竟然允许他们做这个……‘彩虹灯效，拉灯必备’，‘凸点磨砂’，这些倒是和麻瓜的没什么两样……”他兴致勃勃地研究着，“哦，‘果味香型——七种变换’，老天，他们不会还有比比多味豆口味的润滑剂吧……”哈利吃惊地说。

“如果你坚持将这个愚蠢的念头付诸于实，我就该研究一下抽干大脑内部水分的魔药了。”一个熟悉的声音从后面传来，哈利惊喜地转头。

斯内普惯常弯着刻薄的笑，只是那个弧度怎么看都有一种玩味在里面。“当然，我并不指望我们的波特先生在跟一个魔药大师约会后会因钟情对方而试图弥补一下他无可救药的魔药学和基本常识。”

“哦，西弗勒斯。”哈利翻了个白眼，“你明知道我只是随口一说。”

“是的，那正是我现在站在这里而不是摇晃你那愚蠢的小脑袋的原因。”斯内普说，伸手开始从架子上取东西。

哈利的表情看起来有点担忧，在他发现他的情人拿了两盒“劲爆！！魔鬼级别，火辣刺激！！”之后，他终于忍不住开口：“西弗勒斯？”

斯内普的手指落在一盒“隐形的诱惑”上面，但马上移开到一盒“霹雳爆炸”上，将它从架子上取下来，懒洋洋地问：“嗯？”

“我们……我是说，”哈利抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，试着把脑海里乱七八糟的思绪理成一句话，“那个……你一定要买那些看起来极其危险的东西吗？我觉得他们并不适合我。”最后他说，装作平静地推了推眼镜，丝毫不知道自己已经红透了脸，甚至耳尖都红的快要透明。

斯内普把一盒“至幻快感”装在手里的袋子里，说：“Well，波特先生如果执意拒绝他男友提供的某些有效帮助，我十分建议……他可以自己准备好。”他假笑着把一口气喷在哈利的耳朵上，愉悦地看着很好地想歪了的波特男孩儿睁大眼睛瞪他——啊，景致惊心动魄。

不过无论如何，至少他不需要解释刚刚握在手里的那一盒是怎么回事了。狡猾的男人挑了挑眉，把“特殊情趣！猫系列”放进了袋子里。


	2. 2. 润滑剂

  1. _润滑剂_



星期六下午，公寓里光线极好，房间里弥漫着浓郁的情色气氛，呻吟、喘息和喉音交错在阳光里。

“呃嗯……”哈利叫着，光裸的腿在斯内普的腰上颤抖着，无力地滑了下去。斯内普把那双修长的腿挽在臂弯里，手上依旧坚定地戳弄着那个微开的小口。它红彤彤的，可怜兮兮地微颤着，因为昨晚的过度使用被粗暴地插开了，温顺地吞吐着干涩修长的手指。

“唔……呜……啊嗯……”哈利模糊地呻吟，牙齿咬着下唇，胳膊盖在眼睛上，不想让阳光使头晕脑胀的情况更严重。但是马上他的手臂就被移开了，斯内普压在他上方，垂下来的黑发模糊在他雾蒙蒙的视线里。

后面还在一下一下地被轻轻戳着，节奏不紧不慢，仿佛只是无聊时的动作，好像给猫顺毛一样。哈利知道斯内普有时候会有这样的下意识动作，他曾经把哈利扒的干干净净趴在腿上，一只手在他穴里漫不经心地进进出出，另一只手却一直在翻书。哈利差点被他逗的哭出来，最后急中生智，解开斯内普的裤子吸吮他的阴茎，终于让斯内普丢开了完全看不下去的书。

哈利真切许愿这一次斯内普不是又陷入了沉思。指尖一次次地戳弄敏感的核，甬道里面并不很湿润，这让斯内普的每一个动作都擦起一片钝痛。哈利忍无可忍：“混蛋……啊，西弗，润滑、润滑……”他胡乱地把胳膊缠在男人的脖子上，感觉到斯内普抽出了手指，拽过一个垫子垫在了他的屁股底下。

“我有一个小惊喜给你，波特。”斯内普说，慢条斯理地开始脱他自己的裤子——他妈的梅林，他怎么会还穿着那个！——“如果你败坏了我的胃口，我会让你知道惩罚是什么的。”

哈利不想管那个。他能感觉到自己的后庭正张开着，甚至羞耻地发现它不受控制地不停开合着。湿漉漉的前液从勃起的阴茎一路往下流，滴得到处都是，有的甚至流到了敏感的褶皱周围，引起一阵收缩。

然后他发现一个塑料质感的东西被抵在了穴口，然后一坨熟悉的冰凉的东西被挤在了里面。他哆嗦，无法自已地发出哽咽的喉音。一根手指插进了他，开始在里面涂抹那些冰凉的物质，斯内普凑过来啃咬他的喉结，用舌头逼迫他，禁锢他，以至于哈利因为无法吞咽而流下了晶莹的津液。

“啊——！！”

极其突然的，在那些膏体开始慢慢化成水的瞬间，哈利尖叫了起来；他的腰臀上挺，完全弓成一个弧。身体里面的感觉让他差一点以为自己要崩溃了，让人抓狂的清凉感在狂热的身体里就好像一块冰一样，流动的润滑液分明是冰冷的却点起了一片烧的哈利泪眼汪汪的火焰，那种活像冰火两重天的感觉让他狂乱地摆头，指甲在斯内普的背上抓挠着。

“混蛋——！！”当润滑液从蠕动的甬道内部流出来时，哈利终于哭了起来，他的里面又冰又烫，瘙痒感积累成痛处，过于敏感的部位无法负担。斯内普搅弄着化成水的膏体，那个柔软的甬道里不停发出“滋滋”的声响，哈利过度敏感的反应让他大开眼界，本来是为恶趣味而买回来的冰火双层刺激润滑剂，没想到会让他的男孩儿展露这样美味的一面。

哈利一口咬住了斯内普的耳朵，上气不接下气：“Bloody……！！这是什、什么东西？！”

“什么东西？”男人重复了一遍，“让你里面足够湿的东西。”

然后他把失神的哈利翻了过去，一鼓作气插了进去。

‘或许以后可以考虑考虑多给生活添加一些特殊用品上的小乐趣。’享受着哈利的哭叫和求饶，蹂躏比往常更加缠绵的后穴时，斯内普模糊地想。


	3. 3. 家中

3.家中

床罩床单总是不够用。无论买了多少，无论洗的多么勤。

沙发套也是同理的。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普先生，如果您下次再做出什么考验您可怜的格兰芬多情人腰部的缺乏大脑思考的行为来，以后家里全部的地毯都由您来负责清理。”

前教授皱着眉头放下了报纸，“是否要我重申当初决定要买地毯来拯救他可怜的腰部的人是谁？另外，我并不好奇你喜爱浴室的原因是否基于那里最好清洗。如果你尚且没有失去昨天下午的记忆，记得去收拾储藏室，我不想看到任何一滴不该出现在那里的液体继续留存在那儿，勾引犯先生。”

“好的，从犯先生。”哈利翻了个白眼。


	4. 4. 道具

4\. _道具_

“呃……这是什么，西弗勒斯？”哈利死死地盯着斯内普手里拿的那个细长的盒子，上面画着一个粉色有手柄的东西，盒子上方有一个d开头的Logo。

斯内普假笑。“你除了不识字外，竟然还不会看画吗？”他把盒子扔给哈利，“自己准备好，晚上我想看到这个东西出现在它该在的地方。”

“……垃圾桶？”哈利手忙脚乱地接过盒子捧住，挣扎地问。

斯内普挑了挑眉毛，说：“……当然是我们的傲罗先生可爱的小屁股里面。”

接着他优雅地滑步，正好错过一个奔着他的脸部飞来的抱枕。

半个小时后，斯内普走进卧室的时候，哈利正在床单上迷乱地磨蹭着。哦梅林，他从来没想过这玩意能……能这么折磨人！那个疯狂地震动个不停的东西埋在他的后穴里，毫无人性地旋转磨蹭，带来一种并不很舒服的奇妙感觉。哈利愤愤地把头扎进枕头里，混蛋斯内普就知道欺负他！

刚这样想着，男人就从床边罩了下来。哈利扭过头，十分牙痒地想要咬他近在眼前的手臂一口。斯内普叼着他后颈的皮肤，一点一点吮着，模糊地问道：“感觉如何？”

“一点……都不好。”哈利闷闷地说。“拿出去……”他挺了挺屁股，收获了“啪”的一声响打。

“看起来你并没有想过要怎么让它给你更舒服的感觉。”斯内普在他耳边说，哈利突然感觉到不同于温热的大手的冰冷硬物在他穴口戳了一下。

“这样会好很多。”斯内普说。哈利抽了一口气——天啊！这款振动棒的长度并不长，只是档数极多，震动方式也有不少。因为它尴尬的长度，哈利把手柄露在外面的时候，只有不长的一段可以埋在里面，不足以碰到最甜美的地方。而现在斯内普正用魔杖推着那个该死的振动棒的后部，把它整根插进了哈利的身体里面！

‘这要怎么取出去啊’这样的念头只在哈利的脑海里闪现了一刻，接下来就被晃散人的可怕摩擦和震动给搅成了浆糊。哈利的眼泪涌了出来，那个硅胶外表的光滑的东西在身体里面横冲直撞，挑逗着敏感的内壁，顶着腺体残酷地震动。哈利大张着嘴喘气，努力控制转头去看斯内普的表情的冲动。

跪坐在他后方的男人眼里全是兴味，粉色的振动棒完全被埋了进去，从后方只能看到高翘的屁股不断地颤抖，穴口蠕动着试图闭合，却因为含着里面插着的东西只能任人观赏。润滑液随着震动和甬道的收缩一点一点流出穴口，打湿了整个臀，甚至顺着大腿一路流了下去，滴答到床单上。

“西弗……啊、啊……受、受不了，拿出去……！！”青年在床单上扭动挣扎着，最终受不了地伸手探向自己后方。手指顺着撑开的甬道一路往里前进，试图勾出那个滑溜溜的硅胶小玩具，却因为无处下手而一次次地让它逃开。哈利呜咽着，扭动臀瓣想要把它弄出去，却鲁莽地反而让振动棒插的更深了。

斯内普盯着那只在自己的后穴里动作的手，哈利的手指不停地进进出出着，就好像是在用手插干自己一样。更多的液体顺着他的手指流了出来，穴口已经完全被欺负的乖顺的只知道承受。他艰难地舔了舔唇，发现自己硬的疼痛，再也无法忍耐。

“我不能指望我们的波特先生在这个时候能想到要用一个最基础的遥控咒语。”他沙哑地说，挥动魔杖，那个困扰着哈利的小玩具立刻从甬道里面退了出来，被舍弃在一边。“所以说，这种时候有一个比较理智的人是一件极其重要的事。牢记，波特，无论什么时候都要保持冷静。”他说。

“他梅林的冷静！！！”哈利骂道，扭头看着斯内普顶在他身后一寸一寸地插了进来，喘着气继续，“你……试试看，被一个该死的——会震还会转的——啊，轻，慢一点……东西，操屁股，还能冷静——”

他失声，为男人失控的突然进入。

“我相信，你不会有幸……看到那个场景。放松，哈利……”

“啊啊……哦轻点，别太呃、就是那里——哦西弗——……”

这种时候，谁还会想到一个小小的道具呢？


	5. 5. 角色扮演

5\. _角色扮演_

“现在，波特先生，告诉我，复方汤剂的配置时间是多长？”

“一个月，先生。”

“福灵剂的配方？”

“呃……”

“啧，波特，你是否从来不阅读你的魔药教科书？我相信一个月前的课堂上我曾在黑板上写过完整的福灵剂配方。让我们看看，小英雄究竟是记不起来还是自大到不想学习无趣的魔药学？流液草最佳的采摘时间是？”

“呃，满月？”

“正确。看起来你还没有把全部的学识都还给你阴沉沉的教授。双耳草呢？”

“呃……抱歉，先生，我、我不知道。”

“不知道，波特先生，你不知道。我早在你五年级时就曾经教过你包括双耳草在内的五种粉末状魔药材料的采摘方式。”

“……”

“你需要长长记性了。跟我来，波特。”

……

“呃、先生？我……我必须要戴着这些吗？”

“是的，波特先生，而且未经允许绝对不许取下来。”

“哦，好吧，先生。”

“接下来，你要戴着这些背书。我将给你三十分钟，之后我会考核你这一章的内容。如果有一题答错，波特先生，惩罚。你会戴着我给你的这些小玩具一整天，并且一直待在我的地窖里。”

“哦、哦，好吧，先生。可是，能不能不、不要让它们动了？”

“不行，波特，集中精神！”

……

“时间到。感觉如何，波特先生？”

“教、教授……啊……我可以把它们、取下来……了吗？哈……真的很难过——呜啊——”

“不行，哈利。而且我将要开始考核。如果你不能答对，这些小玩意今天一整天都会待在你的身上，尽职尽责地对你进行惩罚。”

“哦——你不能这样！啊啊！！西弗你——手、手拿开……嗯……”

“你犯规了，波特，现在，回答我的问题。牛黄的作用是什么？”

“解、解毒……哈啊……停……”

“停？那不属于牛黄的作用，不过，没关系了。接下来，活地狱汤剂的配方是？”

“瞌睡、豆的汁……别碰那里，啊啊！要、要受不了了……缬草的……你的手！拿回来哦……”

“嗯……看来你没法答完你的问题了，哈利……不要忘记你的惩罚。小混蛋，我没有允许你把它拿出来！”

“什么——？可是你怎么能……啊啊啊啊！！！”

“这么快就射了，哈利？”

……

“西弗？”

“什么，哈利？”

“你非要一直扮演那个热衷于欺负救世主的魔药教授吗？”

“那正是我一直以来的角色，救世主先生。现在睡觉，你明天还要一整天的惩罚在等待你。”

“嘿！！那只不过是扮演而已！！”

“安静。就算是扮演，记不清双耳草的采摘时间也是不可原谅的。闭嘴睡觉，否则我不介意明天在你身上尝试几样新的小玩意。”


	6. 6. 办公室

6\. _办公室_

自从哈利进入魔法部工作后，傲罗司的办公室就被大整翻修了，以至于斯内普第一次去找他的时候险些没有认出这个比部长办公室也不差多少的大办公室。

哈利正趴在桌子上对着一份文件嘟嘴，手插在头发里，羽毛笔叼在嘴里面。他总是改不掉这个坏毛病，斯内普很确定这就是家里总是存着许许多多的糖羽毛笔的原因。当然，这其中也存在糖羽毛笔比起真的羽毛笔来说在某一方面更加使用方便的理由。

“谁……西弗勒斯？”哈利惊喜地跳了起来，顷刻间把羽毛笔丢开，那份文件随手扔在地上。“你怎么来了？”

“来看望我在晚饭时间还没回家的傲罗先生。”斯内普说，随手关上门念了锁咒，“是谁缠住了可怜的波特先生？莫非魔法部给傲罗司准备的办公桌把你的腿脚粘起来了？看起来不是，”他挑眉看着扑进他怀里的哈利，托住他的臀部往沙发走去，“那么是别的缘故了。”

“哦，西弗勒斯，我真是恨死月末报告了！”哈利大吐苦水，双腿自然而然地缠在斯内普的腰上，两人呈对坐状坐在沙发上。

“我以为你应该提早几天完成那个的。”斯内普说，手上漫不经心地摩挲着傲罗可爱的腰，粗神经的哈利根本没有发现，反而凑上来在斯内普怀里扭动了起来：“哦，西弗勒斯，你知道我对这个真的不擅长……”

斯内普一顿，捏住哈利的屁股往前推，同时自己腰前顶，两个人的下半身顿时撞在了一起。哈利猛抽气，后知后觉地发现这个暧昧的姿势，当下红着脸想要从斯内普怀里跳起来。

“看样子我们的傲罗先生需要一点帮助。”他说，语气悠然自得，伸手环住哈利的腰不让他逃开，“在那之前，是否应该缴纳一些——”他拉着哈利的手放在自己的胯间，“小小的贿赂？”

傲罗波特脸红的像个番茄，抬眼瞪了瞪他，然后温顺地扭着柔软的身体从他的膝头滑了下去。斯内普好整以暇地交叠起双手放在腹部，满意地看着跪在他脚下的名人波特掀开他的袍子，拉开了裤链，掏出了那个正在满满胀大的东西。

哈利盯着在他手心抽动着的半勃起，舔了舔唇，然后趴在斯内普的腿间轻轻地吻了它一下。紫红的阴茎抖动着做出反应，膨胀得越发厉害。哈利眨了眨眼睛，觉得很有意思，于是开始一下一下地轻吻斯内普的阴茎。男人在上方抽了一口气，放在腹部的手也抽抖了一下。哈利往上看去，波光粼粼的绿眼睛透过镜片对上男人波澜不惊的黑眸，然后头被压了下去。“继续，波特先生。”斯内普轻声说。

哈利慢慢地、间断地吻着这个半翘着的性器，从顶端、茎身、根部到双球，然后伸出舌头开始舔舐。斯内普死死地盯着他，傲罗波特穿着傲罗的制服，披着金红的外袍，此时正跪在他的脚下舔吮他的阴茎。一种极度的快乐积蓄在他的体内，看着那个黑发乱翘的脑袋埋在他的腿间，终于张大了嘴开始把整根勃起包裹进嘴里。男人舒服地叹气，手揉进那头黑发里，嘴里威胁着：“继续，不然小心你的屁股。”

哈利含着他的阴茎差点笑出来，他的舌头不停地舔着顶端开合的小孔，开始吸吮勃起，手上不停揉托着底部的双球。动作重复了有一段时间，斯内普不耐烦地用力捏了捏他的后颈，哈利又酥又疼，然后努力放松着喉咙部的肌肉，倾身把那个勃起整根送到了喉咙深处。

“哦……完美……”男人动情地呻吟，向后仰头摊在沙发上。这是怎么样的一种状态：他坐在傲罗司的傲罗波特的办公室里，办公室的主人穿着制服和金红的外袍，眼镜下滑到鼻尖，跪在他的双腿之间，乖顺地给他做着深喉。水光浮现在年轻傲罗碧绿的不可思议的闪亮的双眼里，他的嘴完全成了O型，脸颊因为吸吮而凹了进去，艳红的嘴唇小心地包着牙齿不至于咬到他。在他的口腔里，舌头在狭小的空间里不停舔弄着茎身，阴茎的顶端已经深入喉咙里，感受着湿润的蠕动的肌肉。

斯内普的呼吸节奏越来越乱，他终于坐起来，按住哈利的脑袋往前挺动起来。泪水从哈利的眼睛里流了出来，那种不适的呕吐感、喉咙里不断有滚烫的东西进出的异物感再加上过快的速度，他终于无法呼吸一般从鼻腔发出了呜嗯声。但他越是难过，喉咙里收的越紧，斯内普也就越享受。哈利整个人都被钉在了斯内普胯间，喉音和呜咽越来越大声，终于，斯内普掐了掐他的下颌，把阴茎抽了出去。哈利仍然失神地保持着口交时的嘴型，斯内普射了出来，滚烫的白色精液溅的哈利满脸都是，打湿了他的刘海、镜片，粘稠地挂在他的睫毛上，甚至有些挂在他露在衬衫外面的锁骨上，更多的则流下去滴答在地板上和他的制服、外袍上。

办公室一时间陷入了安静，只有两个人的喘气声充斥在房间里。哈利仍然跪在膝盖上，斯内普先一步回过神来，收拾好了自己。他似乎吝啬于给哈利施展一个清洁咒，不过从那双黑眼睛里自然而然流露出的情感来看，不如说是他十分满意眼前的景象。

哈利从地上爬了起来，脸完全是红的发烫的样子。他摸索了几下，抽出魔杖对自己的脸施了清洁咒，然后看似愤愤地瞪了斯内普一眼。男人愉悦地卷起唇角，说：“波特先生对月末报告有什么要求吗？”

哈利不可置信地看着他。这个混蛋是什么意思？难道他还指望他坐在这儿在他的帮助下写完这份该死的报告吗？

“贿赂既然收下，内容就一定要完成。”斯内普假笑，对呼吸急促的下身支着帐篷的傲罗先生视而不见。

“梅林的胡子啊！你竟然还想着要完成那份该死的报告！”哈利扑到他身上啃咬他的脖子，下身难耐地顶在他腹部蹭着，“去他妈的，要么在这儿干我，要么我拉着你到魔法部大厅去幻影移形，然后全魔法部的人都会看到一个欲求不满的救世主拉着他丈夫走过！”他威胁着，撩开斯内普的黑发去咬他的耳朵，没有技术含量地乱啃一通。

他对上帝发誓斯内普脸上那个表情绝对是真心实意的微笑。


	7. 7. 浴室

  1. _浴室_



哈利趴在浴缸里，仰着头手背在后腰上，靠膝盖和肩膀支撑着自己。浴缸里的水并不是很多，只可以把两个人的小腿都埋在水里。斯内普跪在他身后，阴茎深深地埋在他身体里，不停地前后插干他，厚重饱满的双球拍击在他的臀尖发出声响，喘息和呻吟揉碎在水的激荡声与肉体的拍击声中。

“呃……”哈利喘着气，艰难地试图扭过头，这真的是个难度极大的动作，介于他正用肩膀支撑着自己，而斯内普把他的腰臀高高地翘起来，手还被死死扣在腰后。无论怎么说，他还是做到了，极其艰难地，差一点把脸埋到水里去。

“轻……轻点。轻点。轻点！”他沙哑而颤抖地说，每吐出一个词，斯内普顶在他里面那一点上的力气就大一分，直到他再也无法强行稳住声音，尖叫着命令。可他犯了个错误，当他被操得双腿发颤、眼睛流泪的时候，他的声音听起来更像是在哀求，柔弱地、尖锐地、恳求地。他求饶着。

斯内普轻笑一声作为回复，然后推了推他的膝盖，让他把臀翘得更高。哈利差一点把脸埋进水里，但他及时稳住了自己，他本想立刻怒骂以表示抗议，但斯内普又开始动了。阴茎顶开微张的后穴，插进去、拔出来，插进去、拔出来。又快又狠。哈利的尖叫碎成断断续续的喉音和哽咽，呜呜嗯嗯地不停扭动，指甲向上蜷起扎进了斯内普的手掌里。

他觉得好热，暴露在热水外面的身体比在水里还要热，斯内普潮湿粗糙的掌心贴在他滑腻的腰侧，死死地掐住他往自己的阴茎上送。撞击，插入，交合，肌肉的搅紧和颤抖。哈利迷糊地发现自己在发出被扼住喉咙的猫一样尖细的叫声，湿透的头发黏在他的脸颊、后颈和额头上，脸颊上流着的不知道是泪水还是浴缸里的水。

他什么都不知道了，只能屈服在粗野的抽插、猛力的撞击带来的无穷无尽的快感之中。那些惊人的甘美的电流在他的下半身萦绕流窜，逗弄他的脊梁，将他的思维搅成一团。水随着他们的动作飞溅涌动，精液和其他体液混进水里化成一团团有色的泡沫，沾在两人身上。哈利死死地咬着自己的唇，如果他的面前有个枕头，他一定会埋进去咬住枕头的。他模糊地想。

斯内普还在操他。哈利被他干的膝盖发软，双手终于被解放，他强撑着扭过头去，张开嘴想要说什么。太多了、太快了、太重了……最后所有句子都化成求欢的浪叫，他看着那根粗而硬的紫红色阴茎在他的臀缝里进出着，带出洗澡水、之前在餐桌上斯内普射在里面的精液，甚至还有一些浓汤的残余。‘那些该死的汤到底进到了什么地方？’他模糊地想。在斯内普的手死死扣进他的臀肉里时，哈利终于哭起来：“西弗……西弗……快点！我啊、我跪不住了……”

“我操的你腿软了？”斯内普喘息着低声说，“乐意至极。”他伸出双手，抓住了哈利的大腿和腰侧。哈利的脑海里警铃大作，但没等他开口，男人就把他整个人翻了过来。凶器在柔软湿热的甬道里完全转了一圈，刺激太过于强烈，哈利有些痛苦地尖叫，下腹那个一直颤抖抽动的可怜的勃起猛烈地射了出来，他的头贴在浴缸的池壁上，失神地低低抽泣，酥软的双腿止不住地颤抖，双眼都有些失焦。

斯内普停了下来，凑过来亲吻他，额头、眼睛、脸颊、嘴唇、下巴、锁骨，一路到他胸前挺立的乳头，滋滋地啃咬吮吻着。哈利从高潮里回过神，揽住斯内普的肩；抱着他的男人凑过来侵犯他顺从地张开的口腔，舌尖似乎漫不经心地在最敏感的上颚前端逗弄，哈利在斯内普的嘴里喘息着，在美妙的余韵之中慵懒地享受着。

然后他们终于分开，贴合的双唇带出一道银丝，被哈利舔断。斯内普把自己的阴茎抽了出来，抬起哈利的臀来检查。穴口红肿而滚烫，各种液体从里面流出来，顺着有些松开的褶皱滴到浴缸里。

斯内普拥住他叹气。哈利刚刚哭的有点厉害，今晚的第三次高潮累坏了他，斯内普看到他已经昏昏欲睡地闭上了眼。

他伸出手握住哈利的肩晃了晃，让那双绿眼睛重新张开。“我想你应该稍微怜悯一下（Have mercy）让你快乐了一晚上的东西。”他仍然勃起着并且濒临高潮的阴茎抽动了一下，配合着他的话语，成功让哈利露出挣扎的表情。

“……我明天要请假。你去跟金斯莱说。”哈利自暴自弃地说，伸出手抱住自己的膝盖，在斯内普的目光注视下折叠起双腿，将被操的根本无法闭合的穴口展示出来。

斯内普在心里由衷为哈利的表现而感谢梅林，不，赞美阿芙洛狄忒。他本以为最好也就是一次深喉的口交，或者腿交，诸如此类，但他确实没想到哈利会放任他再来一次。他伸手握住了年轻人偷偷立起来的性器，指尖挑逗顶端，哈利敏感地低喘，蜷起身来抵御那只手。斯内普坚定而温柔地把他推开，躺在浴缸里。哈利伸手打开了龙头，热水倾泻而下，与精液、汗水、涎液和其他更加凌乱的液体混杂的水被放走。然后他不得不钉在了原地，只能喘息着扭动腰部，斯内普深深地、慢慢地挺了进去，一点点深入。最后阴茎根部的毛发在磨蹭着穴口，他终于完全进去了，吐出一口气。

哈利失神地靠在自己肩上吐气，放松肌肉任由斯内普在他身体里征伐，侵犯最柔软美好的地方。高潮在他被填满的体内酝酿着，甜美的情感和快乐让他轻而碎地叫着“西弗……西弗……”。直到高潮将至，斯内普的粗喘加重，在哈利忘情的尖叫中，他把顶端死死顶在甬道里最性感的那一点上，坚定地、完全地射了进去。高热的精液射在敏感的腺体上引动了哈利的高潮，时不时的碾磨让他眼前发黑，身体被灌满的感觉让他满足而疲惫。

两个人在冲刷身体的水流中久久地平息。

“Twice.”斯内普说，声音慵懒而性感。他往后退去，阴茎在“噗啾噗啾”的淫糜声音中从哈利的内部退出来，最后带出“啵”的一声。

“……什么……？”哈利没法凝聚思维了。他又困又累，被折腾的乱七八糟，几乎感觉不到自己下半身的存在了，就好像骨头都化成了水。

“你今晚被我操到射的次数。”斯内普说，那个低沉的丝滑的嗓音带着一种见莫根娜的鬼的严肃。

操。斯内普。哈利很想翻白眼。

“……而我下次还会尽力让它提高的。”

最后一个分句闯进他的耳朵，哈利惊恐地睁大了眼，迫切希望这男人是说笑的。

萨拉查·斯莱特林啊！斯内普的脸上是一个甜蜜的假笑。

哈利翻了个白眼，顺应本能晕了过去。


	8. 8. 说话

  1. _说话_



哈利有的时候真的觉得他丈夫的嘴能杀人。

听听那些极具艺术感和幽默感的语句吧！嘲讽就像他的本能，他在这个领域就像海水中的波塞冬，游刃有余地驾驭辞藻和语法，根本无需刻意而为或者矫揉造作。相反的，他向来风行水上，往往即使精短的句子也可以一针见血地果决。那些嘲讽的话语从他的唇间流出来，用那样的声线淌出来，简直就如同馥郁芬芳的毒液。在成为这些话语的靶心的那些年，哈利曾一度厌恶这种见鬼的伤人而精准的Venom，但过后他十分不幸又十分幸运地，成为了这声线和它的主人的俘虏。

然后他发现，斯内普的语言并不总是指责而嘲讽的。他也拥有夸赞的语气，可惜往往不被所有人理解与接收；他也会表达吃惊、惊喜和愉悦，而这些情绪往往不是从语气里感知那样简单的事。为了不被斯内普的语言所挑逗以至于表现得像个脾气暴躁的小傻瓜，哈利从一开始的一点到炸慢慢变成静心理解。他开始一点点“翻译”斯内普的话的意思，起初是过滤掉那些优美艺术的辞藻，还原最原本的意思；后来开始全盘接收这种“斯内普”语言。

这就好像学某种语言，最开始要用母语来思考、接收并且翻译成自己理解的语言，最后就开始用这种语言来思考，再也无需经历翻译成母语这一环节了。对哈利来说，他从一开始的强忍抱怨的心情到好笑而骄傲地听自己丈夫说话，再到不经意的时候也能说出“斯内普”式语言，这个过程不仅是他与斯内普两个人情感的发展，也同样是哈利自己的成长。

或许和西弗勒斯接吻的次数多了，也从对方的伶牙俐齿上舔食到了说话的技巧？哈利兴致勃勃地想，完全遗忘了往往自己才是那个被摁着挑逗齿关的人。

啊哈，就斯内普目前的说话方式来看，我们完全可以愉悦地判定哈利的猜测是错误的，不是么？


	9. 9. 特殊情趣

  1. _特殊情趣_



哈利简直要质疑他的丈夫是不是什么喝了复方汤剂的人扮演的了，如果不是他足够了解他并且看到了那个无法复制也无法摘下的婚戒的话，说不定他会现在跳起来把他制服。

“你是认真的吗？”哈利第三次确认到，迟疑地捏着手里的东西，感到嘴唇和口腔里无比干涩。

斯内普不耐烦地“砰”地合上手里的书——他往常从不这样粗暴地对待书籍——问：“我相信你不是想要告诉我，你连一件衣服都不会穿？”

哈利的脸红了，他把手里揉皱的布料抖开，“可……可……可为什么是酒吧招待？”他拎着制服往自己身上比划。

“酒吧招待？”斯内普玩味地说，看着面前的年轻男人——黑色的头发凌乱而柔软，翡翠一样的绿眼睛闪烁着暧昧的水光，两团可爱而美味的红晕挂在他的脸颊上——这小子明显窘迫的不知道该要干什么了，手里捏着布料的样子看起来就像是当年那个穿着魁地奇制服闯进他的办公室的傻格兰芬多男孩儿。多么让人吃惊，那是多久以前的影像了。斯内普想。

“难道不是……？”哈利疑惑地问，低头又看了看手里的衣服。这是一件酒红色与黑色的紧身衣，衣料薄而光滑，款式看起来有一些像——哈利脸红得像个番茄——兔女郎。尤其是这件衣服脖子的部分有一个足够遮住喉结的红色蝴蝶结，整个后背的部分都是镂空的， 黑色的带子交错在那里，在腰窝部分打着蝴蝶结。

“Very similar.”斯内普傲慢地说，站起来逼近大男孩儿，居高临下地看着他，“但你不是陪酒或服务生，哈利——”

他看着哈利有些躲闪的，带着怯色的眼睛，笑得不怀好意。

“你是一个男妓（Money boy）。”


	10. 10. 性癖

  1. _性癖_



“西弗勒斯·斯内普先生，我请问你一定要在我们做爱的时候 _把灯开着_ 吗？”

“闭嘴，波特，如果你能在这种情况下用无杖魔法把灯关掉，你曾经的教授将无比骄傲你的大脑并不是完全无用的。”

“什么？我当然可——啊！干，斯内普！你——啊啊……”

“别忘了你的目标，波特先生，嘶……放松点！”

“混唔、混蛋……呃……什么目、标？啊啊别、别动！不要……不是现在……”

“哼，尖牙利嘴的小混蛋。放松一点哈利，让我到里面去。”

“灯……灯，关掉。关……”

“我恐怕你要自己下手，Sweetie。现在，把你的腿放到它们该在的位置去。哦就是这样……值得加分，哈利，嗯……”

“No……Nok……啊啊！！别、太啊、太快呜……西弗！”

“嗯……继续施你的熄灯咒，哈利，让我看看，你都能，做些什么……哦，你可真热（Hot）……”

“就是那儿！哦太棒了……N、Nox！”

_-_ _咻！-_

——Nox.——


End file.
